1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fine α-alumina particle.
2. Related Background Art
A fine α-alumina particle is composed of fine particles of alumina (Al2O3), having an α-phase as its main crystalline phase, and is used as a starting material for producing, for example, α-alumina sintered body (See JP-A-2005-1984 and JP-A-2005-1985). The fine α-alumina particle is required to be capable of giving sintered body with a high strength and a high density.
In order to develop a fine α-alumina particle capable of giving sintered body with a high strength and a high density, the present inventors have made earnest studies, and as a result, have accomplished the present invention.